


in session

by nanamilks



Series: drabbles [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Degradation, Established Relationship, Feminization, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Roleplay, School Uniforms, Sexual Roleplay, Top Yang Jeongin | I.N, bimbofication, hyuni in a cute little sailor style school girl costume, jeongin eat ur heart out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamilks/pseuds/nanamilks
Summary: "Jesus," Jeongin breathes, letting Hyunjin pull him forward so that they're chest to chest, the older resting his arms over his shoulders as Jeongin rests his palms on Hyunjin's bare waist. "Is it my birthday?"Hyunjin's absolutely glowing, unable to keep the pure delight in. He shakes his head playfully, cupping Jeongin's jaw so he can press a few sweet kisses to his lips. "You really are justthislucky."(hyunjin has a cute little surprise for his unsuspecting boyfriend)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020025
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	in session

**Author's Note:**

> [this](https://twitter.com/lNNlEC0RE/status/1344803259018584067) is the costume in question, enjoy

Hyunjin thanks the delivery woman and hugs his little package to his chest as if someone's going to snatch it out of his hands, pushing the door closed with his hip. He grabs a pair of scissors from the drawer in the kitchen where they put things they don't really have a place for and heads to their bedroom with an excited little smile on his lips.

He's been waiting a little over two weeks for it to come, checking the tracking sometimes multiple times a day even though it hadn't moved in the postal system for days a time. He hopes the agonizing wait was worth it — that it'll fit, that it'll be true to the pictures online, that the material won't be too uncomfortable even though he doesn't plan to wear it for very long. More than anything, though, he hopes Jeongin will like it.

He cuts the plastic bag open and pulls out a smaller, crinkly plastic bag with his prize inside. The sight of the navy and white fabric makes him bite down on his lower lip to curb his eagerness, and when he pulls open the packaging to take the two little pieces out, he can't help that his smile erodes to a sinister little smirk. _Jeongin, eat your heart out_.

"I have a surprise for you when you get home," he texts him, punctuating it with a kissy face and a couple of hearts. He tosses his phone onto the bed and grabs a towel from the basket of clean laundry yet to be folded, slipping into the bathroom so he can take a shower and get himself ready in all the ways he needs to.

Hyunjin stands before the full length mirror in the corner of the room, regarding his reflection with wide eyes. He's got a great deal of self confidence so it's not like he thought he _wouldn't_ look good, it's more like he didn't know just _how_ good he would look. The expanse of his long, smooth legs in the white socks he'd bought the other day, the way the elastic in them squeezes his thighs and makes them bulge a little at the top. The teeny skirt that, if he turns around and looks at his reflection from behind, doesn't even come close to covering most of his ass. The cropped white top that's a bit tight on him and shows off all of his tummy, gone a little soft lately. He traces a finger along the deep V neckline, admiring the ribbon bow and the cute sailor-style collar.

He's fixing his hair when he hears footsteps coming down the hallway outside, kicking his heartbeat into overdrive. Hyunjin crawls onto their bed and scrambles to figure out how he wants Jeongin to happen upon him once he walks into their studio apartment — he tries sitting on his knees, lying on his stomach or his back, but none of it feels right. In the seconds while Jeongin is punching in the code to unlock the door, Hyunjin lies down on his side and props his head in one hand, the other smoothing out his hair and then his skirt before it comes to rest behind him, leaving his body on full display. He arches his back a bit and pops his hip out to maximize the S-curve. The door opens.

Jeongin doesn't immediately notice him. He has his AirPods in, looking down as he takes his sneakers off and facing the door as he pulls off his jacket. Hyunjin watches him in amusement, a coy grin on his face while he waits for his boyfriend to become aware of his surroundings. When Jeongin turns around, he starts pulling his earphones out and stops in his tracks as he finally looks up. The pure shock that paints his features is priceless.

A second of silence passes between them and Hyunjin giggles, pleased that he's sufficiently given his partner a heart attack by doing nothing but lying here. "Hi baby," he smiles, eyeing Jeongin's hands as he puts his earphones in their case and slowly sets it on the counter. Jeongin blinks a few times and opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Hyunjin laughs more and sits up, basking in the feeling of Jeongin's hungry eyes all over him. "You see something you like?"

Jeongin scoffs in disbelief, at last starting to walk toward Hyunjin, moving slowly through the tiny space like he's unsure if this is real or he's asleep and this is an extremely vivid wet dream. He stops about a foot away from their bed and Hyunjin walks on his knees to the edge of it, holding his hands out in invitation for him to come closer. Jeongin takes them, looking Hyunjin up and down now that he's right in front of him.

"Jesus," he breathes, letting Hyunjin pull him forward so that they're chest to chest, the older resting his arms over his shoulders as Jeongin rests his palms on Hyunjin's bare waist. "Is it my birthday?"

Hyunjin's absolutely glowing, unable to keep the pure delight in. He shakes his head playfully, cupping Jeongin's jaw so he can press a few sweet kisses to his lips. "You really are just _this_ lucky."

Jeongin smiles into their kiss, grip on Hyunjin's waist tightening. As their tongues start to enter the mix and the wet sounds between their mouths get wetter, Hyunjin takes Jeongin by the collar of his sweater and pulls him down so that they can lie with Hyunjin on his back and Jeongin over him, hovering on his hands between Hyunjin's legs. Jeongin pulls away for a moment to admire the man beneath him, drinking him in like the tall glass of water that he is. Hyunjin goes a little pink in the cheeks.

"Fucking hell, Hyunjin," Jeongin says, gliding his hand along one of Hyunjin's legs, hooking two fingers in the band of his thigh-high sock. "How long have you been planning this?"

Hyunjin hums thoughtfully. "A while."

Jeongin leans down to kiss him again, using his grip on Hyunjin's thigh to drag him roughly through their sheets so they can be body to body, and Hyunjin can feel himself already starting to chub up in his skirt. "And what did you expect to happen when I saw you like this? All laid out waiting for me like a pretty little slut."

At that, Hyunjin's breath catches in his throat. He meets Jeongin's stare, then flickers his gaze down to his glistening, bubblegum lips and then back. The look of complete desire in Jeongin's eyes has hardened, boring into Hyunjin like he could eat him whole. When Hyunjin doesn't respond, only utters a pathetic whimper and looks at his mouth again, Jeongin puts a finger beneath his chin to lift it and bring his attention back to his eyes.

"I asked you a question, and you want something from me. So you should be a good girl and answer."

Hyunjin curls his fingers into the front of Jeongin's sweater, breath shaking as it leaves his open mouth. He nods obediently, managing to speak, "I'm sorry, Mr. Yang," his voice is soft, deceptively innocent. "I just— really need some extra credit."

If they weren't both so possessed by the sheer horniness of the situation, they'd probably burst out laughing right about now. It's amazing how easily Jeongin's able to slip into whatever new role they decide to try, assuming it so believably that it gives Hyunjin whiplash. So when Jeongin doesn't so much as flinch at the corny statement, Hyunjin knows he's in for a ride.

"Of course you do," Jeongin's voice is so even and controlled that if Hyunjin couldn't feel his obvious boner against his own, he'd think he was unaffected by all of this. "Dumb whore thinks she can get anything she wants if she spreads her legs."

If Hyunjin's pupils dilate any wider he's going to start seeing colors that don't even exist.

He lets out a soft moan, nodding his head and spreading his legs wider, just like Jeongin said. Hyunjin reaches down to grab a fistful of his skirt and lifts it up so Jeongin can see the tiny white g-string the costume had come with. "Is it working, sir?"

There's a feral noise from Jeongin's chest before the younger is surging down to reconnect their mouths with a new enthusiasm that makes Hyunjin gasp and curl his fingers into Jeongin's hair, pulling on it just how he likes. The roughness in Jeongin's kisses and in his hands all over Hyunjin's barely-clothed body has Hyunjin breathless as it is, and as Jeongin snakes a hand down between Hyunjin's legs, his head spins.

Jeongin takes a moment to palm over Hyunjin's length, already so hard, barely contained by his underwear. He pumps what of the shaft is sticking out, rolling his thumb over the tip hard enough to draw a sharp whine from his boyfriend before he squeezes under the head. He dips into his underwear then, squeezing at the bottom of his cock and rolling his balls between his fingers, and when his fingertips brush over the jeweled base of a plug beneath it all, they moan at the same time.

"Do you like it, Mr. Yang?" Hyunjin slides his hand down Jeongin's chest until he can wrap it around his wrist, guiding him to fondle him some more, mewling into his mouth. "I came prepared."

Jeongin bites at Hyunjin's lush lower lip, laughing humorlessly. "That's a first, isn't it," he mumbles, taking hold of the plug so he can start working it in and out of Hyunjin, agonizingly slow. "All you care about is getting fucked, huh? Nothing matters to you but stuffing your little pussy full."

Hyunjin nods eagerly, tightening his grip on Jeongin's wrist. "Shit, Jeong— s-sir, _please_."

"Doesn't matter whose cock it is, does it? You go around fucking all your teachers for a good grade?"

"No, sir, just for you. I'm only a slut for you." Hyunjin squeezes his eyes shut as Jeongin starts speeding up his movements, pumping the plug quicker and quicker until Hyunjin's arching his back and moaning loudly, digging his nails into Jeongin's wrist.

When he has mercy on him it's just so he can pull the plug out entirely, toss it aside, and plunge a few fingers into Hyunjin to get him stretched out enough for his cock. Jeongin attaches to Hyunjin's neck, biting and sucking all while Hyunjin writhes and sobs underneath him.

Jeongin pulls away when Hyunjin least expects it, his body leaving in a flash. Hyunjin whimpers and opens his eyes, delirious from the onslaught of sensations and now even more so that they're suddenly gone. He finds Jeongin lying back, propped up on his elbows and watching Hyunjin expectantly. He tips his head once, a gesture toward his lower half, and licks his lips.

"You gonna show me how much you want it? Or are you too stupid to do that, too?"

Hyunjin skulks over to him without a second thought, immediately tugging down his zipper and popping the button on his jeans. He pulls Jeongin's cock out through the opening in his boxers and wastes no time taking him into his mouth, getting him messy with saliva and precum, bobbing his head quickly and sucking hard like there’s never been anything more important than showing Jeongin he's worthy of what he's being offered.

He seems to get lost in it, taking Jeongin deep into his throat so he can nuzzle against his pubic bone and drool all over him when he lets up. His eyes are full of tears when he looks up at Jeongin, egged on by the blissed out expression on his face that he's always so proud to be the cause of. Hyunjin peppers wet kisses down the length of him and back up so he can continue sucking him off as if it's his sole mission in life. His eyes roll back as if it were him being pleasured.

"Come on, Hyunjin," Jeongin's voice cuts into the mantra that's been playing in his head, the one telling him he has to make Jeongin feel good, has to show him he's a good girl. It's not enough to get him to stop gagging on his cock, though. He feels fingers thread into his blonde hair and he moans around Jeongin's shaft in appreciation of the praise, but then he's being pulled off harshly, hissing at the sting in his scalp. Hyunjin looks at Jeongin in a daze.

"I said stop," Jeongin snaps, taking hold of his dick so he can slap Hyunjin's cheek with it. "Are you _that_ dumb for cock that you forgot you wanted to be fucked in the first place?"

Hyunjin whimpers pathetically, shaking his head.

"Then get to it before I change my mind."

Hyunjin moves to straddle Jeongin's lap, the cleft of his ass resting on Jeongin's insistent hard-on while he reaches to grab the lube. He slicks up Jeongin with far more of it than necessary, always liking the easy, slippery glide of some sopping wet sex. It's difficult to get a firm grip on his cock now, but Hyunjin manages to hold it still enough that he can lower himself down onto it, tipping his head back in bliss.

Jeongin rests his big hands on Hyunjin's thighs, watching with hooded eyes as the blonde starts fucking himself on him, reveling in the sound of his cute, broken mewls turning into full-on moans much too loud for the middle of the day. Hyunjin isn't sure if their neighbors are home right now — he was far too excited by the arrival of his package that he didn't care to check. He hopes they aren't, because he doesn't intend to quiet down. Jeongin likes him loud.

He's restless, moving around so much to find the angle that feels the best; he leans forward with his hands on Jeongin's chest, sits up straight so he can card his fingers through his own air and show off his slender frame, and ends up leaning back with his hands on the bed behind him. His head has fallen too, long hair having been pulled out of it's half ponytail long ago. Jeongin can't keep his hands off of him, groping him all over and pulling at his skimpy clothes, feeling up his sides and scratching over his nipples. He doesn't buck his hips up to help like Hyunjin wants him to, but still, Hyunjin feels so _good_. He can barely take it.

" _Fuck_ , M-Mr. Yang, oh my god," Hyunjin pants, "I... I c-can't—"

"You _can't_? Isn't this what you wanted?" Jeongin props himself up on his elbows, looking up at Hyunjin like he's bored.

"Y-Yes, sir, but I'm... a- _ah!_ " Hyunjin cries out when Jeongin finally thrusts up into him, punching the wind out of him and making him scramble for something to hold onto, hands landing on Jeongin's chest. "Please, please..."

"Need me to do everything for you, don't you? Silly slut." Jeongin pushes up into him a few more times until Hyunjin's legs start trembling. He pushes him to lie on his back, smirking at the way Hyunjin dutifully spreads his legs again because he knows he's always going to get what he wants. Jeongin takes him by the calves and pushes back into him, promptly setting a pace that has Hyunjin arching his back and grabbing onto the pillow beneath his head. "Too fucking stupid to even ride dick. Really, Hyunjin. Unbelievable."

Hyunjin would apologize, beg for forgiveness more like, but the searing pleasure of Jeongin rearranging his insides has rendered him speechless. His mouth is hanging open, eyes rolled back, and his erection is bobbing beneath his skirt with each jolt. He's sure that he looks like the _cock-dumb whore_ Jeongin says he is, that he knows he is.

"God, look at you. You wanna cum?" Jeongin's voice _finally_ loses its controlled edge, indicative that he's about to fall apart completely. "Your little cunt gonna squirt?"

Hyunjin tries to curl in on himself as euphoria swallows him whole, but Jeongin keeps him spread wide as he keeps pounding into him, until the blonde is shuddering and crying out with the intensity of his orgasm. Jeongin pulls out of him so he can work himself to completion, coming in spurts that join the mess Hyunjin's already made on his bare stomach.

Jeongin slumps and Hyunjin extends an arm to welcome him to lie on top of him, wrapping his limbs weakly around him when he arrives. The younger groans into Hyunjin's neck, pressing delicate kisses to fresh hickeys he'd made earlier. Hyunjin lets out an airy laugh at the muffled _fuck_ Jeongin breathes out.

"Good?" Hyunjin asks, a cheeky smile on his lips. Jeongin nods, trailing his lazy kisses up so he can plant one on Hyunjin's mouth.

" _So_ good. You're so fucking sexy. Holy shit."

Hyunjin beams up at him, ever fond of his partner who always indulges his antics and makes him feel so wanted, so pretty. He skims his knuckles along Jeongin's spine over his sweater, realizing now that he'd been so eager to fuck him that he didn't even get undressed. "Did I get my extra credit?"

Jeongin laughs now, nodding again and kissing his nose. "Better keep this around, though," he runs his fingertips over the sailor collar of Hyunjin's top. "I'm sure you'll need some more."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was first posted on my [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/lNNlEC0RE) a couple of days ago! catch me there for sneak peeks, threads, and more drabbles before they're posted here~ ♡


End file.
